Lady Knight Continued
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Drabble. A continuation of what would've happened after Lady Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lady Knight Continued

Pairing: Kel x Dom

Rating: PG13

Setting: After Lady Knight -- Kel's last book.

Summary: Drabble -- A continuation of what would've happened after Lady Knight.

* * *

When Kel arrived at Steadfast, she felt a flutter of butterflies chase up her stomach. The prospect of seeing Dom, for once, without any interruption, had her in a fair fit. Neal, who'd been picking dried blood from under his nails, glanced at her with his hazel eyes narrowed. 

"You're fidgeting."

Kel ignored him, watching instead the group who came to greet them. It seemed forever before they were seated for a dinner. It was a small group, and Kel raised her eyes in surprise when Dom sat beside her, his broad shoulders bumping hers as he tried to scoot Neal over, who was sitting on his right side. Tobe lingered in the shadows, watching silently, making sure to keep an eye on Kel.

Neal had gotten a few brief moments with Yuki – in which she quietly, and privately, scolded him for leaving her for so long. Kel knew the Yamani were the best around with their scolding. They knew just where to poke and pry and when to twist. Kel felt sorry for her friend, who was sulking and picking at his food. She'd reminded him earlier to eat his vegetables. With the mood he was in, he'd simply glared at her, and pointedly pushed them to one side of his plate.

Dom patted his cousin on his back, grinning at him, his blue eyes glinting. "I'm so glad you've finally got a keeper, Meathead."

Neal muttered something rather inappropriate, though Dom merely grinned at him more. He turned his attention back to Kel, asking her playfully, "So, do we have another adventure to run off to?" The smile he flashed at her was contagious; she smiled back, shaking her head.

"Not tonight. I'm looking forward to a bit of rest." Dom laughed at her, shaking his head as he picked a piece of meat from the center of the table. They had all agreed they were tired of being waited on, and that it would be more relaxing without such things to worry about – at least for tonight.

Updates came and went, and Kel struggled to stay awake for part of it. Between the alcohol Dom had suggested, and the drone of voices, she was feeling bleary in no time.

Neal walked her back to her quarters for the time they'd be there, scolding her as he helped her along. "I knew I should've brought some tea," she mumbled under her breath as she fell into her bed, feeling Neal pull the blankets up as he continued to rant to her about how stupid she was to drink something Dom had suggested.

* * *

It was later when she awoke. She rose groggily, still a little woozy from the drink. As she pulled the covers off, she watched the door. Perhaps she'd been wrong, thinking she'd heard the faint knock. Eventually, it creaked a little. It opened slowly, the faint light from the hallway framing a masculine outline in the doorway.

"Kel?"

Dom's voice. She relaxed back into the pillow. "Something wrong?" Her head hurt. It wasn't daylight out yet, and even so, she'd been told she was able to sleep in a bit tomorrow – she wasn't needed until well after dawn.

"You okay?"

Kel grunted in return. Her head felt too terrible to be nervous around Dom. That he was in her quarters. Closing her door. Sitting on her bed. She cracked an eye up at him. He was holding something. When he handed it to her, she gagged a bit at the smell.

"Drink it, it'll make you feel better. Promise." She could hear the tease in his words as she frowned, squeezing her eyes shut as she gulped down the vile tasting liquid. After she handed the glass back, she flopped onto her pillow. The smile on Dom's face was obvious as he commented next, "I didn't know you were such a weakling with your drink." After a moment, he added, "I never would've had you drink it if I'd known."

Kel sighed as the pounding in her head eased. She felt lighter, and Dom's words didn't seem too loud at this point. She blinked up at him, admiring his face in the dark. She could just make out the outline. She wasn't sure what made her reach up to touch him – perhaps more of those silly girl feelings she got whenever she thought of him. Her fingers lightly traced his jaw line.

Dom's hand covered hers, pressing her palm to his cheek. "We've missed you." He didn't have the courage to say that he'd missed her. In a way he hadn't thought of missing her, at least. One of those things he hadn't realized he'd wanted until she was gone… and it wasn't as if he hadn't known about Cleon. He'd noticed the new necklace she wore just like everyone else.

It hadn't bothered him then. But it bothered him now. She still wore it. Why? Was there a reason? Or had she just never thought to take it off? Kel yawned like a cat, stretching and cupping his face before pulling her hand away.

"I've missed you too."

Dom thought as she drifted back to sleep, her hand resting on his leg, a beacon of warmth. Finally he left, creeping from the room to his own cold bed, where he tossed and turned and tried to figure it out.

Had she missed him? Or had she missed them?

* * *

Kel didn't know how to face Dom after that encounter. Part of her thought it must've been a dream, a warm, lovely dream that made her cheeks redden at the thought, but a dream none-the-less. When she caught Dom looking at her, he looked away, as if he hadn't been looking at her at all. Normally, he did, at least. Sometimes, he would continue to look at her, a frown on his lips, as if he wasn't sure if he should look away or not.

Kel picked at her food. It had been another day of meetings and councils. Things were tidying up rather neatly, but everyone was still worried about the chance that someone else would figure out Blayce's magic.

She excused herself quietly to her room, only Neal noticing with thoughtful hazel eyes that she left early and that someone unexpected followed her.

* * *

Later that night, as Kel sat alone in her room, Neal held Yuki comfortably. Though she had made him commit to no sex before their formal wedding, as was custom (that he well hated by now), he still managed to woo her into his arms at night.

Thoughts of the day meandered in his calm mind. It was nice for once, to not have to worry about his friends dying right and left, or that something would happen to his father, or something else would go terribly wrong. Just anything, really. He squeezed Yuki's hand softly, feeling her snuggle into him. The fire crackled as Neal thought.

Dom had had plenty of romps in his life. He was older than Neal, and still rather single. It could have something to do with being in the Own, though. If he was to marry, he would be stuck. Dom was not the type to cage himself up unless there was a good reason. Had he ever noticed it before? Looks, comments, touches? He didn't think so. Dom was outrageous with his women; boasting and laughing and flirting as loudly as he could. But he'd never said a word about Kel before. Did that make her different? Neal knew he had little reason to talk of wooing Yuki. She had made it rather clear their first night alone that she was his, and his alone. He frowned.

There was no way that Dom had managed to claim Kel so thoroughly. He sighed, Yuki kissing his neck gently in return. Perhaps he was thinking it all over a little too much. He did do that fairly often, as Kel had informed him many a time. He'd let it go. Dom wouldn't dare do anything to disrespect Kel – even if she could take care of herself, she had enough friends that life would be mighty hard for Dom if he ever did. And Neal trusted his cousin, in a strange way. He rarely set out to harm others in the first place, and Kel would be no exception.

Content with his decisions, Neal let sleep carry him off, his arms wrapped around Yuki as they lounged on the couch, the fire before them crackling.

* * *

Kel talked to Jump quietly, mending a tear in one of her shirts. "He's never shown an interest before, Jump." The dog cocked his head to one side, and then the other, his tail wagging softly as he watched her intently. "And it's silly. Silly girl things." She cut the thread and started to put away the small sewing kit, thanking the Lioness again for all her wonderful gifts. Before, she had thought it was strange to talk to animals. But now she was so used to it, she was surprised when animals didn't understand her.

Slink, the gray and orange female cat that had accompanied Kel along their trip, lifted her head from the bed as she yawned, gracefully standing and stretching while her tail flickered from side to side. With a lazy cat-shrug, she leaped from the bed, walking outside neat as could be.

Kel sighed as she stood to close the door, glancing up briefly to meet the dark blue eyes that watched her from the crack. She barely managed to cover her squeal as she commented on a rough exhale, "Dom."

He raised one eyebrow at her, peering into the room behind her. "Am I interrupting?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "Not at all. I was just catching up on some sewing." She moved to the side, opening the door wider as Jump slipped past them, his boxy shoulders hitting Dom's shins when he didn't move fast enough.

Dom watched the dog trot down the hall, a sparrow landing on him after a moment. His gaze returned to Kel as he gave her a grin, "It seems the king decided to leave, huh?"

Kel smiled back at him and turned to continue cleaning up after her sewing endeavor. When she was finished, she sat on her bed, her hands folded in her lap as she watched Dom. He was leaning against the door frame, making it somehow seem smaller than she knew it was. She forced herself to once again feel smooth as a lake. It was hard. Especially when she kept wanting Dom to jump into her lake.

That was a bad thought, she realized, as a blush crept up her neck. She coughed and turned from his intent gaze, moving instead to put her sewing back into her pack. When all was returned to normal, she watched Dom as he moved into her room, quietly closing the door behind him. The candle beside her bed flickered a bit from the movement and drew her attention.

"So… are we going to talk about this, or are we going to pretend it didn't happen?" It had taken him all of two days to work up the courage. Kel was a formidable woman and she wasn't to be taken lightly. It bothered Dom that he didn't view her as a fling. That perhaps something more serious would come out of them, though he was still unsure about it all. Goddess forbid he'd give up his life in the Own so early, but he would if he had to. Was Kel reason enough? He still was unable to answer such a question, but he did know that she deserved more than what he was giving her. The mixed signals, and that night especially…

Kel was silent. She knew what he was talking about. She licked her lips, and shrugged. "It wasn't like you proposed to me or something. It was just a… touch. Not even a kiss."

Dom looked at his hands as he picked a nail, shrugging as well. "I just thought…" He looked up to her to see her blank Yamani stare. He sighed. "Never mind. I must've drank too much."

Kel didn't stop him when he left. She could breathe easier without him watching, but something inside her felt a little torn up. She had let him walk out. She hadn't tackled him to the bed, or told him about all the warm fuzzy feelings that he inspired in her. She bit her lip as she stared at the closed door.

She would sleep, that's what she would do. And in the morning, they would leave to return to New Hope, and that would be the end of it.

* * *

It was well before dawn when she awoke suddenly, her brow covered in sweat as she gasped for air. She still had nightmares of the ones she'd lost from Haven. She knew it was common throughout the warriors, that it was perfectly all right. But at the same time, she wished for once she could have a decent night of sleep now and then.

She grumbled to herself as she stood, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. She shivered as she opened her door and slipped out. This was why she worked herself so hard. If she worked herself hard enough, she never had time to dream.

When she glanced up from the cobbled floor, she eyed the door. It was Dom's. She knew it was. He was in charge of the Third Company, and this was their hall. She bit her lip. She knocked, gently.

Inside she could hear a crash, swearing, and then finally, in all his glory – a shirtless Dom. Kel bit her lip. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him shirtless before. His wonderful shoulders and chest… she dragged her eyes back up to his.

"What's going on? Is there an attack?" After her silent stare, he frowned. "And why did you knock so quietly?"

Kel took advantage of his confusion. She leaned in and kissed him lightly, hesitantly. She'd never made the move to kiss Cleon, at least not in the beginning. She was still staring at her toes when she noticed that the door hadn't slammed on her face. She glanced up through her eyelashes, trying to see Dom's face without him realizing she was looking for something so obvious. "Nightmares," she managed to croak softly, her voice cracking.

Dom watched her for a second more before tugging her arm and pulling her into his room, into his bed, and wrapping his arms around her. "Next time," he murmured in her ear, "just come on in, Kel."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea if this will continue. It all depends on what sort of mood I'm in, and how people receive it. So. Review and love. If I get my creative thoughts flowing, we'll have more. x) Enjoy. (and yes, I realize Tobe is playing absent... just pretend a snowdrift ate him.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It wasn't long before Third Company heard the news they would be returning with Kel to New Hope. Raoul had nothing to comment about it, though they were all suspicious. Within a few days of their arrival, they realized that Kel no longer returned to her room alone. She didn't sleep much, always running about, but there was a man…

None would mention it to Dom. He had tried to be discreet. It wasn't uncommon for men to take an interest in a pretty girl and linger with her. But this was Kel. There was much gossip flying about, though most was quelled before it reached Kel or Dom.

Neal was the one to finally take it to her. He scratched Jump behind his ear as the sparrows twittered softly. Tobe was cleaning Kel's weapons before he gave another staff lesson to the children. He watched her silently. Kel fidgeted.

"Out with it already, Neal."

Neal cleared his throat. Even he, who so willingly lashed with his tongue, was wary of broaching such a subject. When Kel had been with Cleon, there had been no mention of it. At all. It was one of their unspoken rules. And now… "Are you bedding with my cousin?"

When Kel's eyes met his, cold, angry, and wounded, he knew his answer. He swallowed, scrambling to make up for it. "There's rumors all over camp, Kel. I just don't want you getting hurt, is all."

Kel lowered her gaze, putting her quill down as she stared at the paper. "You know he can't commit to anything as well as I do, Neal."

Neal frowned, watching as Tobe discreetly exited. Perhaps he could learn a few things from that boy – like when to avoid Kel because she was about to implode over something. "Dom rarely bothers with committing, and skips right to the 'itting'."

She rolled her eyes in return, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure it would please you immensely to know that he has not tarnished my 'honor' in any way, Nealan." She picked her quill up, continuing with her paperwork.

He knew a dismissal when he heard one. Neal left quietly, trying to think back to if she'd ever talked to him like that. Somehow, he didn't think this would end well. At least for him.

* * *

Later that night, Kel traced a finger over Dom's chest, watching him as he dozed lightly. She frowned at him, brushing hair from his forehead as he smiled dreamily. "You should sleep." His words were barely audible, soft and gentle.

Kel sighed and laid on him, pulling the blankets up. "Let's have sex."

Dom cracked one eye, peering at her thoughtfully. "Something eating at you, Kel?" He'd nearly had a heart attack. Sex was something he wasn't ready for with Kel. Somehow, he didn't think she'd be another courtier. In fact, he knew she wouldn't be. Perhaps that was what scared him most. He tugged softly at a piece of her hair, feeling her exhale on his chest.

"Everyone thinks we are. So why shouldn't we?" He could hear the hurt in her voice. She was as defensive as ever about it, he thought. His hand moved to grip about her waist, pulling her on him. She propped herself up on her elbows, the shirt that served as her nightgown falling off her shoulder a bit. She was big for a girl – but her shoulders were no match to Dom's.

Dom's blue eyes watched her as he raised a brow. "I know I'm handsome, but you suddenly stating we should have sex managed to throw even me off balance." He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, noting how just an inch or two of hair could so easily soften her features.

Kel pouted, something rather unlike her. Dom couldn't help the smile as she snorted at him. "No one expects me to wed a virgin, anyhow." Her flash of female poutiness gone, she rolled off him, tugging the blankets up. She did want him, but how was she supposed to tell him? Kel was a blunt person. She knew the nuances of court, the bows for a Yamani delegate… but how to tell a man that she wanted him to stop playing nice?

Dom cuddled closer to her, kissing her neck as he slid an arm around her waist. "You don't have to give into them, Kel." He tightened his arm a bit, letting his fingers slide up under her shirt. "Stop worrying about it. Sex is just another silly thing people flaunt when they have nothing better to do." Kel sighed.

"I know," she whispered softly, her exhaled words as much of a sigh as a confirmation. "I do know."

* * *

Over the weeks, Dom's squad came and went. The camp came to know that when Sergeant Domitan's group was present, Kel was in a much more pleasant mood. And Mithros forbid if you wanted something from her when he was out fighting a raid.

It was easier to get time alone with Dom than it had been with Cleon. For one, they weren't sneaking around nearly as much. And since she felt less pressure to prove herself, she didn't care if people saw when she retired to Dom's quarters in the evening, or if he came to hers.

The alone time never led to much. More often than not, both were so tired that a few fevered kisses were all they were able to get in before curling up around each other to fall asleep. On few occasions, they managed more than that.

On one such night, Kel lay awake, staring at the ceiling of Dom's room. He was sleeping half on her, his hand still between her legs as he snored softly. She sighed. She shouldn't have let him fall asleep on his side; he always snored when he did that.

The weeks had flown by, and with each passing day, her charges at New Haven became more and more independent. She suddenly felt as she imagined her mother would have when her sister's had married and she was off on duty… She sighed again. Kel nudged sharply at Dom's side, eliciting a mutter as he rolled off her, managing to flop on his back. She absently fingered the charm at her neck, glancing to admire Dom's features in the pale light from the lone guttering candle. His most charming and obvious attraction, his eyes, weren't available to stare at, but the rest of him was sight enough. His chest and arms, his strong jaw and his dark hair. Kel sighed. Part of her still found it amazing that such a handsome man would even give her a second glance, let alone consent to share his bed with her. She bit her lip as she moved quietly and gracefully from the bed.

Her wandering took her to the walls. Neal soon followed, Kel not passing a second thought as to why he knew she was up there. She sighed, slouching onto the railing.

"You're too tense, Kel."

Kel cast a sideways glance at Neal. He'd grown up a lot, she realized. His tongue could get him into any bind, and he was one of the few knights who would duel verbally with the Lioness, but he picked his battles now. He no longer lashed blindly. Frowning at that train of thought, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd grown up. She straightened her back at the thought, her fingers tightening on the rail.

"What do I do now, Neal? I didn't earn my shield to settle down and be a quaint little wife." Her voice was quiet, passionately thoughtful.

"Dom would never ask that of you." He sounded surprised. She could hear him picking at the wood of the railing as he shrugged. "It's your life, Kel. It really is." He looked a little wistful as he continued on, "You have no need to marry, to produce an heir, to appease an in-law. No lands to watch or run… you are truly free, Kel."

His warm hand on her shoulder surprised her. He squeezed, flashing a grin that managed to reach his hazel eyes. "Soon your fledglings will be birds, and you will have to find some new small ones to protect." He paused before adding, "And I hope to Mithros you'll let me come with you."

After he left, Kel continued to think, her brow crinkled before she rolled her shoulders. She would do a pattern dance before trying to sleep again. If she tired herself out more, perhaps she would be able to sleep in peace.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when a courier brought news from the King. She was released. As she read the letter over again, she chewed on a nail. New Hope was no longer in need of her, and she was free of assigned duty until there was a need, or until she chose something to sign up for. There was always border patrol, no matter what was going on in the world. She would see occasional action…

Or she could be a lone wandering knight. Others had done such things. Her and Tobe could just go and help where help was needed. She smoothed the letter before thoughtfully folding it, deciding to wait until Dom returned. She would refine her choices and options then.

* * *

"You could join the Own," Dom's voice woke her from her light doze.

Dom had not been as surprised as she had been by her release. While she'd known she would eventually be released from duty, she hadn't expected it to happen so… soon. It just wasn't something she'd thought to be a reality.

Dom's voice continued on, low and soft against her neck. "Well, you can't join it, but you could travel with us… with me." He swallowed hard, feeling her tense beneath him.

"With you?"

Dom nudged her neck with his nose before kissing her. "Whether you do or not, Kel, I am yours as much as I'm allowed to be." He sat up, pulling his clothes on in the early morning air. The words had startled Kel. She had never given up thinking that he was dallying with other women still – that he liked her, but this was Dom. He was loud and boisterous and charming. She was too… something for him. She just wasn't right, and she had thought that was obvious as the nose on her face.

He leaned and gave her a quick kiss, caressing her cheek with his rough palm for a second before he straightened, flashing her a devilish smile. "Time to surprise the men with a weapon's check." The pure delight in his words so reminded her of Lord Wyldon that she blinked as he left the room, calling to his men before he'd closed the door.

Kel stared at the blankets before flopping back onto the bed, her hair fluffing into her face.

Well. She still had no idea what she was doing, but she had at least one very appealing option presented to her.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what to do next. Who knows where it will go. Any suggestions? I just drabbled this, so if it seems bad / strange / random, feel free to blame me. Please suggest. I need ideas. ;3 Reviews are loved. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Some adult content in this chapter, though it's glossed over a bit. I was in no mood for writing details as I've been just trying to finish this fic so I have to concentrate on my other two (Love's Promise & Paper Faces). You've been warned!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kel stared at her packed items, mentally checking over all the things she had to take with her. She wasn't sure where she was going – yet – but she would figure it out as she went. She knew that delaying her departure from New Hope would only worsen it, and that it really was better to just go and get it over with. She also knew that Dom and his squad would be returning to Corus in the near future and that she could meet up with him there. It seemed silly to think about such things now, but as it was, she had no where left to go other than Dom. He had given her some options, and though she wasn't sure which of them she would take in the end, at least she had some direction.

Dom. She sighed. The mere thought of him made her heart beat a little faster and the air push from her lungs in little bursts. She tucked the items the children had made her into her pack as she once again surveyed her room. It looked empty and devoid of so many personal touches. Kel hadn't realized that she'd put so much of herself into this place over time. She ran a hand through her hair as she crossed her arms. She wasn't used to taking her time to pack. She was used to traveling lightly, taking only what she needed, and doing it in a hurry. Such things as a luxury pack eluded her. What would she need, what would she not?

While simple questions in essence, she had so many other little things she wanted to take with her.

She was still fretting over such decisions when Neal swept through her room to pull her away. She would leave in the morning with Tobe. The boy, who was turning into quite the young man, was still silently keeping an eye on her. Everything that they'd been through had made words seem sometimes silly when they already knew what needed to be done just from a look. So while he was off teaching others and checking up, he always somehow managed to keep an eye on her. A silent shadow – at least until she screwed up or overlooked something.

Neal and the others had thrown together a going away party of sorts. Kel flushed as some of the men gleefully sung her the only songs they knew – raunchy bar songs. One of them, notorious for his charm and wit, elbowed her as he passed her a tankard of the weak ale they'd managed to barter off a passing caravan. "Too bad that pretty man of yours ain't here – I'm shure he'd keep yer bed warm an' cozy."

Kel blushed again, but soon the ale she sipped at cooled her nerves. She made the wise decision to turn down seconds, and instead floated in a lovely in-between state with a slight buzz in her ears.

Luckily they hadn't all decided to randomly get drunk. The sentries were still on duty, switching out with some of those who had managed to stay sober. The thought that her fledglings had learned so much from her warmed Kel to her core.

* * *

The days to Dom's return grated on Kel's nerves. She wanted nothing more than to just leave and get it over with. Her bags lay packed in the corner – a silent reminder that when the Third company came again, she would be leaving with them. She bit her lip as she lay in bed, finally falling into a restless sleep. 

She could barely hide her excitement as Dom's squad approached. They looked worn, their eyes tired as they all went their separate ways with Dom's permission. Dom stopped short of Kel, seeming to take her in from a distance before he finally moved to hug her. His whole body sagged against her as he exhaled deeply.

"Rough time?" Kel was worried; she couldn't help it, really. Rarely had Dom ever returned in such a state. By now he was usually in the mess hall, telling stories to those who craved news of the outside world.

"Bed." Kel frowned at his request, something that she'd been doing a lot. It was very improper Yamani behavior, but she couldn't help it. Lately there had been a lot of important decisions for her to make, and well… frowning went along with decision making.

When they got to her barren quarters, Dom secured the door before pushing her onto the bed. The frown disappeared as Kel was kissed harshly by Dom, his hands tugging at her clothes. Rough and calloused, they ran up her sides, pulling her shirt over her head, attacking her breast band next. His lips met her skin, first her neck, then moving further down, the urgency and demand still in his movements. Kel let him, closing her eyes as she squirmed on the bed under him, a small gasp escaping her lips as he bit her inner thigh lightly. When he finally stopped, his breath labored, she was almost naked. He wasn't far behind her in that regard, as he sat over her.

Kel parted her eyes slowly, his face coming into focus. "Dom?" She licked her lips, her mouth feeling parched from the rush.

"I…" He looked helpless, suddenly. Exposed as his blue eyes tried to convey to her what his mouth couldn't.

"What happened out there, Dom?" Her voice held a quiet urgency. It had been… wonderful… to feel him let go. To have him stop treating her like a doll, like she was his and he was hers and like they didn't care what anyone else thought.

Dom lay on her, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Kel pulled him as close as she could, her body still covered in a sheen of sweat. She could feel him swallow, could feel him shaking – exertion or fear? She couldn't tell. She kissed his neck softly, tracing her short nails up and down his back soothingly. His skin felt nice against hers, she noted silently, wishing that she was able to experience it more often.

After a moment of silence, his voice finally sounded, vibrating against her collarbone as he exhaled the words frightfully slow. "We… were too late. A village. So many refugees were caught, and… it was terrible Kel. To see the slaughter of those who couldn't defend themselves..." He gripped her tighter and she returned the favor. "I couldn't believe what they did to the women Kel. I… I just couldn't." He lifted his head to gaze at her, his blue eyes intent and serious. "It sorta just hit me. That it could happen to you. That… I couldn't save you." Kel pushed his thick hair back from his face as she leaned up to kiss him.

It was sweet, in a weird way. "We're all mortal, dear. You know that."

Dom kissed her back, biting her lip for a second before letting his kisses trail down her neck, his tongue swiping over a nipple for a second as Kel arched under him. "What would you say if I told you I would leave the Own and marry you?"

Kel closed her eyes as she inhaled sharply. How'd they get from killing and dying to marriage? She opened her eyes and pulled him up for a kiss, shaking her head, "I'd say don't."

Dom's brow creased as he rolled off her, lying on his side as he pulled her up against him, his hand playing at her skin as he thought. "I want to do right by you, Kel." He had the decency to blush a little as Kel squirmed against him.

"Are you sleeping with other women?" Kel pushed him over so she could sit over him.

"No."

She kissed him.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

She kissed him again, her tongue brushing his lips lightly.

"Do you need me?"

"Yes."

Her hand slipped lower, tickling at the sparse hair on his stomach.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation – no thought or process, just Dom's hips arching up against Kel, a small whimper of pleasure escaping from his lips.

"Then you're doing plenty right by me, Dom."

* * *

As Kel's last dinner in the mess hall, there was plenty of rowdiness involved. Dom's squad was to be sent out to patrol the area around the destroyed village for the next week or so, just to make sure that none of the others by it were attacked. No one was sure if it was random, but all were hoping. They all also knew that when people took chances, other people died. 

Tobe ate with the children who he'd been teaching, and Neal sat with Dom and Kel. If he noticed anything different about the two of them, he managed to keep his mouth shut – at least until Dom got up to go find a privy.

"Why is he so clingy tonight?" Neal picked at his vegetables, finding a carrot that didn't look too overcooked before stuffing it in his mouth.

"Rough rounds," Kel commented absently, picking at her own food. Part of her was still wondering if she'd made the right choice by telling Dom to stay in the Own. He was right, about a lot of things. One of them could easily die out on duty, and the other would have no say in it. That thought kept her somber feelings playing about, though there was a glow flittering on her face during dinner.

Girls just loved it when men confessed to loving them.

Her attention snapped from the thoughts of Dom and love when Neal waved his hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me?" Kel shook her head, glancing back to her food as Neal went on, ever dramatic: "I was telling you that I was coming along with you and the Own tomorrow, at least for a while. Father dearest said that I should get out and do some experiencing before the wedding." He viciously stabbed a vegetable that had probably 'looked at him wrong' as he continued on with a scowl, "He doesn't seem to understand just _how_ much Yuki dislikes me being out on patrols. Especially when I'm unable to specify where I'll be."

Kel permitted herself a small smile. Yuki: a tiger hiding behind a flower, she knew. She had the funny feeling that Neal had discovered the tiger at some rather unsuspecting moments.

"Well, that's great. We can find some more small ones in need of protection, then." Her words were absent as she pushed her food around. Neal simply glared at her with a suspicious gleam in his eyes until Dom returned. The rest of the evening was rather uneventful – unless you count Neal tossing his vegetables across the room eventful. Other than that, though…

* * *

They left early the next morning. Sergeant Domitan led the squad proudly on his dun mare. She pranced prettily in the lead as they started out. Kel let herself go with the flow – she spent some time with Neal, and lounged in the company throughout the day. The ride was easy in itself – the village was a slow day's ride away, and none of the men were eager to return. 

When they finally reached the village, Dom shouted orders from the front. Kel volunteered to help dig the latrines, deciding that the mindless heavy work would help ease the tension she felt.

She still hadn't told Dom how she felt about him. But part of herself was worried about that, too. What if she didn't really love him? What if she was just being a clingy female falling for those beautiful blue eyes of his? Her worries were postponed as she heard Neal make a noise of disgust. "Why did you choose latrine duty? We are knights, you know. We could've picked something… funner." Kel grinned at his expression as he uttered his last word, a word that she knew he thoroughly disgusted. Most likely because it wasn't really a word.

As evening descended, groups were formed and times picked for each party to do rounds. Neal ended up doing the first watch, smug about getting a solid night of sleep, while Kel offered to do the middle watch. It was the most unpleasant, but somehow Kel doubted she'd be getting any sleep anyhow.

Dom had set up their tent while she'd helped find suitable places for the latrines, and done other small things about the camp. When she finally retired, Dom was busy talking to his top's of the squad, checking over a map as they talked quietly. Kel let them be, smiling weakly at them as she bid them a good night. She could hear the men teasing Dom as she flopped into the bedroll, a light half-sleep overcoming her.

* * *

She was woken by Dom later. He wasn't the quietest man when it came to getting into bed, and he did stumble over a number of things (which he had earlier placed there, mind you). When he finally crawled in, she shied from him. "You're cold," she mumbled, wrapping the blanket around herself tighter. 

"Wimp. You're supposed to help me get warm, not hog the blanket." He scooted over to her closer, ignoring her faint protest at his cold hands and nose.

The fuzziness of her doze finally wearing off, she nudged her nose against his chest. "I'm worried."

Dom sighed happily as feeling returned to his hands as he rubbed them up and down Kel's back. "Why?" He was tired; exhausted, really. He was trying to stay awake, but it was hard to do so when everything about him was so comforting – the warmth and Kel's softness and her smell…

"What if I'm not really in love with you?"

Well, that woke Dom up.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her, a confused frown on his face.

Kel shrugged closer to him as she fumbled with her words. "I mean… is this love? Is this what it's all about?"

Dom continued to frown as he licked his lips, propping himself up on one elbow. "Uh, I think so. We've got the whole caring and attraction and feelings thing down, pretty good, I think."

Kel stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not what I mean."

"How is it not? Love is love, Kel. It's a warm fuzzy feeling when you're with me, and a dull cold ache when you're gone. How is that not love?" His frown deepened. "You don't feel that way."

It was a statement, his worst fear. Had he been reading her all wrong? What if all along, she'd been the one keeping him from having sex, not the other way around. Was she keeping the barriers up? He'd thought it'd been him, thinking he'd do the right thing, take this slow…

"That's not true." She slapped her hand against his chest as she glared at him. "I'm just… I'm just not sure, is all."

Dom drew her closer, squeezing her. "I'm sure… so don't ever scare me like that again, girlie." He kissed the top of her head gently.

"I do care about you… and want you." She kissed his lips lightly. "This whole love thing is just… scary."

Dom grinned at that, cuddling closer to her. "Next time, just say you're scared. Don't dangle the whole not loving thing around. Who knows, you might just break my wee little heart."

Kel barely managed to cover a giggle at that, her heart feeling lighter at the thought. "I love you, Dom."

"Mmm, and I love you too Kel. And now that we've gotten that straightened out, get some sleep. You've got duty in a few hours." With that, he kissed her softly, tightening his grip around her as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped cozily in such lovely feelings.

* * *

A/N: So there will be an epilogue, and that will be the end of this Kel's story. Hope you all enjoy, and thank goodness the holidays are over! I got hardly no writing done at all, as this chapter was written last night after having gotten back from my vacation... time to check up on fics and people and sites. Whooo, me. Hope this is a sorta-appeasing faux-ending chapter. XD Enjoy Epilogue will be written tonight because I want to feel I accomplished something today. 


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kel squeezed Dom's hand as Myles rambled on about such proper things as were required at a wedding.

Kel was doing a surprisingly well job when it came to tuning him out. Though she respected the old man, she was much more intent on the man holding her hand. The smile she flashed at Dom reflected in his face – his formal brocade trimmed with a dark blue to match his eyes making Kel's heart flutter a bit.

"And in this union of equals, of knight and warrior, man and woman, may you both cherish what you have found, and love with all your hearts." Myles squeezed both their hands before placing Kel's into Dom's, his warm fingers wrapping about her palm. "So mote it be."

Dom, ever extravagant, was not content to merely kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up as he kissed her hard, sending a very clear message to all those around: Kel is mine and Cleon be damned to hell for ever thinking otherwise. Kel returned his enthusiasm, a hint of red tinting her cheeks, knowing in the back of her mind that her parents would be blushing enough for her.

Kel's thoughts, ever flittering, drifted back in a flash to her deciding moment.

* * *

The raid hadn't been planned very well in the first place, and the third company and their two accompanying knights had had no problem at all subduing the bandits. Perhaps their ease and comfort in the takeover was what led to their downfall. All Kel could remember clearly of that day was that at first they were tying up some renegades to take them back to the crown, and then as quick as could be, she was holding a strung arrow pointed at Dom and the man holding a knife to his neck. 

She was trembling. Why couldn't she keep the arrow straight? They were up against a building, and the fellow holding Dom was doing a rather good job of keeping himself hidden.

"Me'n this handsome chap are gonna leave nice an' slow, y'hear?" Dom's hands were held up by his head, his body tense. Something in Kel wanted to yell at him to stop playing around and break his keeper's neck. But the knife was too close, and the risk too great. Kel and Dom knew it just as well as the other men who had gathered.

Her body may have been trembling, but her words were deathly quiet. "Release him. Now."

The man chuckled at her, his laughter growing as she continued on in the same dead-pan voice.

"I swear to the Goddess that if you don't release my husband, I will kill you here and now." The thief continued to laugh, and for a second, lifted his head as he did so. It was a fatal move, as in that moment, Kel's arrow planted itself firmly in his laughing mouth, killing him instantly.

Kel dropped the bow, remaining where she was as an equally shaken Dom approached her. He was rubbing his throat where a paper-thin trail of blood was starting to scab up. "So, I'm your husband now?"

Kel leaned against him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, the fear leaving her slowly. "As soon as we get back to Corus and you tell Raoul, you damned well will be."

The applauding, whether for Kel's aim, or her unorthodox proposal, was deafening.

They had been known to be together for years, by then, but Kel was still just the knight who traveled with the third company. And in those few moments, it hit her that wasn't how she wanted things to be anymore. Neal had been telling her for years that Dom would never wish her to be a "quaint little house wife" and that if she didn't bog down and marry him, he was going to run away. And while Kel knew that Dom wouldn't run away, she did know Neal was right in the other matter; Dom would never expect that of her.

When the company returned, Dom immediately found Raoul and handed his uniform in. Raoul, who had finally convinced Buri to marry him, asked no questions. He gave Dom a pat on the back, and congratulated him. (He also asked if there would be alcohol at the wedding, because he really did hate social events, but that's an entirely different story.)

Kel, on the other hand, hunted the Lioness down to pull in a favor. Alanna was pleased by the request, and conveyed it to Myles.

As such, Myles was the officiating overseer of Kel's wedding.

Bliss.

* * *

After the kiss, she shared a brief look with Dom, no more than a second or two, and she knew he was thinking of the same thing. 

Maybe those old guys who wrote sappy poetry were right: some things in life were too precious to let go of, no matter how scared you were to hold onto it. Kel was sure of her love now, and there was no way she was going to be scared of it.

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya have it. An end to my Kel/Dom rambling fluff. Hope you all like it. If you want to write a spin off, feel free. I'll recommend it to others, if I deem it worthy. x3. Uhh, take care, and have a great week! 


End file.
